comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Men
The X-Men were a group of mutant super heroes founded by Professor Charles Xavier. Xavier created his School For Gifted Youngsters to provide a safe environment where mutants could learn to control their powers. The X-Men fought for a future where humans and mutants can live together in peace. History Origins The X-Men were founded by Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant telepath who's journey that led to the formation of the X-Men began over the course of 20 years as he traveled the world. Charles had developed a formal education and became a leading expert on mutations. By the time that Charles was 25 he had attended Ithaca College, New York University, Columbia University and later went on to Oxford University in England, netting PhD's in Genetics, Biophysics, Psychology, Anthropology, and Psychiatry. It was here that he met another fellow mutant named Magnus. Eventually they came to disagree on the role mutants had to play in the world, Magnus feeling they should be masters of the Earth. Magnus would eventually become the mutant terrorist known as Magneto and begin gathering mutants of his own. Following his education and a stint in the military, Xavier began to travel the world. Following an encounter with the Shadow King, Xavier determined to protect the world from the threat of evil mutants as well as foster a world that would enshrine peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants. Charles tracked down Moira Kinross, a former lover and a specialist in mutants in her own right, securing her assistance in tracking down mutants for his cause. Later Xavier's travels brought him to Tibet where he discovered a mysterious walled off city. Upon further investigation he discovered that the city was enthralled by the alien invader known as Lucifer and led a rebellion against the would-be world conqueror. Although Xavier foiled Lucifer's plans, a falling block fell on top of him crippling Xavier from the waist down. Taken to a hospital in India, Charles was told by doctors that he would never walk again. He was then nursed back to health and put through physiotherapy with a young American nurse named Amelia Voght, and slowly began regaining the use of his legs. Three months later the couple moved into an apartment together in Bombay. There Xavier began working on schematics for a mutant detecting computer he called Cerebro. Charles and Amelia later returned with Xavier to the United States to start up Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Charles and Moira later set up a training facility nearby as well. Group Formation Now back in the United States, Xavier was contacted by John and Elaine Grey whose daughter Jean developed telepathic and telekinetic powers. Jean was traumatized when she was in the mind of her best friend as she died after being fatally run over by a car. After pulling Jean out of her shell, Xavier attempted to help her control her telepathic abilities.The Brides of Attuma Through these early tests both Charles and Jean made contact with another young mutant named Scott Summers; one he would soon contact. When Dreams Are Dust Xavier continued honing Jean's telekinetic abilities until she developed moderate control.Cut to the Video... Learning of Magneto's intentions, Xavier and Amelia traveled to a long abandoned concentration camp to confront Magneto on the anniversary of his time there during the Cold War. There Xavier attempted a final plea to Magneto to work with him to bring about peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. However by this time Magneto had given in fully to his hatred of the human race and refused to listen. Upon leaving, Magneto warned Xavier that when they next met, it would be as enemies.I Had a Dream At that time, Xavier decided to take a more active role of recruiting mutants to his side and reached out with whatever resources available to him. He reconnected with Fred Duncan at the FBI's division on mutant affairs after increased reports of anti-mutant hysteria. When reports of Scott Summers' powers flaring out of control, Xavier convinced Agent Duncan to allow him to find and train the boy and other mutants to his cause. Using his mental powers to track down Scott, Xavier was too late to stop him from being recruited by another mutant, a crook named Jack Winters. Winters attempted to exploit Scott in order to access a cyclotron that would transform his body into living diamond. Xavier tracked the two rogue mutants there and engaged Winters in telepathic battle. Xavier lost the first bout when he was seemingly buried alive allowing Jack to access the cyclotron and transform himself into pure diamond. Having survived, Xavier saved Scott from arriving security and convinced the boy to help him stop Winters. Now calling himself the Living Diamond, Winters attacked both Scott and Xavier. Unable to stop their foe on their own, Xavier guided Scott on how to operate the cyclotron bombarding Winters with too much energy causing him to implode. Taking Scott back to his school, Xavier made him the first of his new team—the X-Men—giving him the code name Cyclops.The First X-Man By this point Amelia had enough of Xavier recruiting mutants to his cause and begged him to walk away from it all to be with her. When he could not choose, she attempted to walk out on him and in a panic he tried to stop her with his mental powers. Horrified by what he had done, Xavier released his control from her, but the damage had already been done and Amelia Vought walked out of Charles life, seemingly forever.When the Tigers Come at Night Xavier later became aware of another mutant, the wealthy Warren Worthington III, who had feathered wings that enabled him to fly. Unable to get to Worthington right away, Xavier telepathically guided the youth when he was being attacked by a religious fanatic who believed his "angelic" mutation was an affront to god.Where Angels Dare to Tread The next mutant he actively sought out was young Robert Drake, who could control and manipulate ice. When Drake was arrested after freezing a bully in a block of ice, Xavier and Cyclops traveled to Fort Washington. Learning that Bobby was in jail and a lynch mob sought to hang him, Xavier sent Cyclops to rescue the boy. Bobby refused to go with Cyclops and the two eventually came to blows until the mob caught up with them. Xavier soon intervened, using his mental powers to erase everyone's memories of Bobby's ice powers and invited him to join the school. Bobby agreed, and he became the second X-Man, codenamed Iceman.The Iceman Cometh Meanwhile, Xavier began petitioning the Grey family to allow their daughter to join his school.Dark Walk Xavier then began focusing on Warren Worthington once again, who had now began a solo career as a costumed hero calling himself the Avenging Angel. Tracking Angel down, Xavier sent both Cyclops and Iceman to recruit him just after the Avenging Angel succeeded in recovering a stolen vial of a radioactive isotope. However the isotope had an effect on the Angel's mind and he battled the two X-Men. With the isotope reaching critical mass, Xavier successfully contacted Warren telepathically and convinced him to toss the isotope high in the air where it harmlessly exploded. His sanity restored, Warren also agreed to join the X-Men, re-christening himself as simply the Angel. Soon Charles began reading about Duffee, Illinois high school football star Henry McCoy whose enhanced agility and large hands and feet identified himself as a mutant. However, Hank's abilities also attracted the attention of the terrorist known as the Conquistador who sought to utilize those powers for his goals of conquering the world. The Conquistador then captured McCoy and his parents before Xavier and his other students could reach him. Charles managed to track the young man when he was forced to break into a nuclear research facility to steal a newly invented solar power device. Xavier sent his X-Men to rescue McCoy and his family from the Conquistador's lair. Like the others, McCoy agreed to transfer to Xavier's school and join the X-Men taking the code name Beast.Welcome to the Club, Beast As with Iceman, Xavier then used his mental powers to erase all knowledge of Hank's mutant powers from the people in town.Just Friends McCoy would eventually find out about this and became angry that Xavier used his powers to erase all memory from the people he grew up with, specifically his former girlfriend Jennifer Nyles. With Jean Grey joining the group, Xavier's team of X-Men was complete. He began training them to hone their powers in his specially constructed Danger Room.The X-Men Xavier and Moira then began comparing notes, including files on foreign mutants Ororo Munroe, Piotr Rasputin and Kurt Wagner. Xavier began planning to try and recruit them into his X-Men once he had a more international reach. However this would not come to pass as he began focusing on the threat posed by Magneto to humanity at large.Legacies Early years After training extensively in the school's Danger Room, the students were sent on field missions to protect the world from dangerous mutants who would use their powers against humanity. The first such mission brought them to Cape Citadel, Florida in direct confrontation with the master of magnetism, Magneto, who would go on to become their most frequent enemy. This adventure would hail the X-Men as heroes, but growing anti-mutant hysteria would eventually mar the X-Men's reputation. They also had their first interaction with the super-hero community, clashing with Iron Man. Magneto returned to plague the X-Men again, this time with a group of his own, the so-called Brotherhood of Mutants. The X-Men first clashed with them on two separate occasions, the first was a failed attempt by the Brotherhood to recruit the Sub-Mariner, and the second to recruit the thunder god Thor into the Brotherhood's ranks. In 2006, the X-Men clashed with the Brotherhood yet again, this time at a Government Weapons Manufacture. The X-Men drove them out of the complex, seemingly winning the battle, however they had already stolen what they came for. Second Recruitment Cycle Following the X-Men's graduation, Xavier believed it was time to recruit a second wave of students. The first one being the young Bobby Drake, a mutant with ice powers, who they had to save from an angry lynch mob. He joined the group as Iceman. The next two recruits were, the German demonic-looking teleporter Kurt Wagner and Russian strongman Peter Rasputin. Shortly after, Professor X and the X-Men recruited Kitty Pryde, but had to defeat Emma Frost and the Hellions for the first time. Stopping Magneto Paraphernalia Equipment Danger Room, Cerebro, Image Inducer, Cyber-glasses. Although most X-Men choose to individualize their costumes, standard black and gold uniforms were available. Transportation The original X-Jet was still in use, as well as the X-Jet 2, the X-Copter and the X-Van. Forge had since constructed additional enhancements to the jet. An earlier version of the jet was the X-Men Stratojet. Weapons No standard weaponry. Some members had at times carried weapons as suited their tastes such as (Longshot's throwing knives, Bishop and Forge's self-made firearms, and Nightcrawler's Swords. Wolverine additionally was incapable of removing his Adamantium claws under normal circumstances. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Superhero teams Category:X-Men